homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062116- A WTF Name for a WTF Event
CGA: A portal made of jet black tentacles materializes in front of the two of you. CGA: Out comes... a short purple kid, wearing a lime green baseball cap backwards, with jet black hair that may or may not be tantacles. CGA: 'kid' meaning teenager CGA: not, like, an 8 year old CGA: "hello!!" CTT: Heliux SKIDS to a stop, freezing in place upon seeing the portal. Uh. What. This wasn't expected. CAG: Mike stops running and stares at Limekid. CAG: Uh... CTT: "what." CGA: "i have your five statues!" CAG: *"Uh..." CGA: They decaptchalogue five owl statues. They look like small porcelain owl statues. CGA: "can i see the wand?" CAG: "I didn't think you were being serious." CTT: "... I'm lost, what exactly is happening right now?" CGA: "hi heliux! nice to meet you!" CGA: "im a horrorterror! named limekid!" CGA: "im here with 5 owls to tradecontract for a fake magic wand" CTT: He looks at Mike. What did you do. What. He then looks at Limekid. What. Mike. What did you /do./ CAG: Decaptchalogues a SHITTY PLASTIC WAND. "Uh...this is Limekid." CTT: "... Uh. Okay then. Hi limekid." CTT: "Nice trade you two have there." CGA: "ok, so, to make the trade" CGA: "you take the statues, i take the wand" CGA: "then we HIGH FIVE" CGA: ":D" CAG: "..." CAG: "Heliux..." CGA: "th-the high five isn't, technically, necessary, um" CGA: "but it's pretty cool" CTT: "I'm... not gonna ask. Just highfive the terror and then we gotta run." CGA: "here you go!" They hold out the statues. CAG: Mike takes the statues and holds out his wand. CAG: "Are there any..." CGA: Lime takes it and holds up their hand for the crisp post-contract high five! CAG: "...side effects to this deal?" CGA: "friendship!!" CAG: Mike gives Limekid a crisp high five. CGA: "yesssss!!!" CTT: "Ah yes. Trading a shitty wand for owl statues. The best way to make friends." CAG: "..." CGA: Limekid swishes around the wand. "ah, thank you so much! this is a great wand!" CAG: "Seriously?" CAG: "Nothing?" CGA: "ive been meaning to cosplay as harry potter sometime!" CGA: "nothing? what do you mean?" CAG: "...nevermind..." CTT: "Mike. Don't complain in the face of friendship." CGA: "you can high five the tentacles on my portal too if you want" CGA: "thats what i always do!" CGA: Limekid gets a crisp high five or six from the portal. CAG: Mike walks up to the portal and holds out his hand for a high five. CGA: The portal high fives him!!!!! CTT: Just. Facepalms. CAG: "..." ... CTT: "I mean not to ruin this wonderful moment but we're still on a time limit." CGA: "ah! you have the plant thing? don't let me hold you up!" CGA: "good luck!! see you laters alligators!" CGA: "(youre not alligators its a farewell)" CAG: "Bye." CTT: "Uh...? Seeya later I guess. Bye limekid." CGA: Limekid moonwalks back through the portal and it closes behind them. CAG: "..." CAG: "What just happened?" CTT: "... I have no idea." CTT: "Have fun with your owl statues." CAG: Resumes with the running to a death plant CTT: Also resumes running to find the death plant Category:Limekid Category:Mike Category:Heliux